Hands Off!
by UsagixNoxBaka
Summary: He often told himself, "I hate him," yet every time he was in trouble he saved him. Why? Because he needed him, more than he was willing to admit.


**Author's Note:: **Alright, so because my sister has basically lost interest in this story, and since it was originally mine, I have decided to take over.

**Disclaimer:: **Don't own "D-Gray Man", those rights belong to Katsura Hoshino. Don't own "Hands Off!" either, those rights also belong to Kasame Katsumoto.

**Warning's:: **Rated T, rating may change. Language. **Major Ooc-ness. Alternative Universe. **Yaoi/Slash, in other words, it's boyxboy love. Flames will be laughed at, and other wise ignored.

**Story Summary:: **He often told himself often, "I hate him," yet every time he was in trouble he saved him. Why? Because he needed him, more than he was willing to admit.

**Pairings:: **Kanda x Allen. Lenalee x Lavi, eventually.

**Hands Off! - Prologue**

He had tried to fight them off, he really had. But the other teens where so much bigger than him. They easily towered over his small frame.

He ran, but his short legs hadn't gotten him very far before he was tackled to the ground, by the male who had been chasing him through out the empty halls of the school. His thin arms where easily pinned to the ground as the other male held him in place.

"Get off of me!" The smaller teen voiced, as he attempted to kick out at the taller male who held him in place,

"Damn it, let go!"

"Nah, I don't think I will, princess," the male holding him down spoke, as he smirked down at the smaller white haired teen.

"Don't call me that!"

"Awe, did I make the princess mad?" The raven haired teen above him taunted.

"TAKESHI! We've got the stuff already, hurry up!" Another brown haired teen yelled from further down the empty hall way.

"I'm coming!" The male, now known as Takeshi responded. Looking at the teen that lay under neath him, he smirked as he spoke, "Hear that, princess? We've got you a very pretty gift, that I'm sure you'll just love!"

"No! Let go!" The white haired teen protested, attempting to kick out at the taller male.

"Awe, don't be like that Allen, We went through a lot of trouble to get this just for you! I promise that you'll like what we've gotten you. We'll make you look really cute!" Takeshi spoke, as he stood. Grabbing a hold of the struggling teen before he ran off again.

"This way, princess," Takeshi spoke, as he began to lead the still struggling teen down the hall, towards the empty classroom the brunette had disappeared into earlier.

"No! Please!" Allen yelled, as he was shoved into the classroom, crashing into one of the other males in the room; as Takeshi shut and locked the door behind them.

Allen kicked out at the male, shoving said male away; bolting for the window.

"Grab him!" Takeshi shouted, the other males quickly made a grab for the smaller teen, pulling him away from the window.

"Let go!" Allen shouted as he struggled to break free from the two males holding him in place.

"Where is it?" The raven haired teen questioned, ignoring the smaller males yells.

"On the desk," answered one of the teens holding a struggling Allen. Takeshi hummed, as he moved over to the desk that held a brown paper bag, digging through its contents.

"It was my sister's before she graduated. Didn't want to give it away, something about it bringing back memories or something, I don't know. Took it from her room last night," said another male, smirking down at the white haired teen, who had paused in his struggles, his silver eyes resting on the bag.

"Perfect!" Takeshi spoke, grinning at the white haired teen; as he pulled out the girl's light blue sailor school uniform, from the all girls high school. "Look, Princess! It's perfect for you! Don't you just love it! Bet you'll look so cute in it!"

"No! Get that away from me!" Allen shouted, as he began to struggle again, kicking out at the males who made a grab for his legs.

"Grab his legs!" The blond male shouted.

"Stop!" Allen shouted, as the boy's uniform he wore was torn from the small body, quickly being replaced by the girl's. "Stop it! Get away from me!"

"Hold his arms still!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Ha ha, I think we've angered our princess!"

"Shut up, and give me a hand with the skirt, before he rips it!"

"I'm going to kill you all!"

"Time of the month, princess?" Taunted Takeshi, smirking at the small teen.

"Where's the damn scarf!" A blond questioned.

"It's on the floor, by the bag!" Answered the brunette.

"Almost done?" Questioned Takeshi.

"Yeah, almost," answered the brunette, as he finished tying off the matching scarf around Allen's neck.

"And, we're done!" said the blond.

"He doesn't look that bad!" Takeshi said, as he laughed. "Almost looks like the real thing."

"He's definitely got the legs!" The group laughed, as they continued to taunt the smaller teen. Ignoring the glares said teen sent at them from the floor, where he was left after they had forced the damned uniform on him.

What on earth had possessed his mother to send him to an all boys school? Sure, the school wasn't that bad, he easily passed his classes. But with his small body, as well as his somewhat feminine facial features, he was often forced into ridiculous girls clothing, and how he had gotten his hated nickname, 'princess.'

'I'm leaving!' Allen thought to himself. Ignoring the still laughing males, as he now glared at the floor beneath him. 'I'm leaving this school! If it's the last thing I ever do!'


End file.
